Lost In The Maze of Life
by OrangeKittyCat
Summary: I'm lost in a maze, desperately searching for a way out. I don't know where to turn or what to do. I don't believe it was the smartest idea to then be sent here, but what can I do?/ First Person about Sahlia.
1. Chapter 1

_**To try to get rid of confusion, this is in Sahlia's first person. Sorry for the mistakes.**_

_**Feel free to Critique/Review/Flame.**_

* * *

><p>I'm lost in a maze, desperately searching for a way out. I don't know where to turn or what to do. I don't believe it was the smartest idea to then be sent here, but what can I do?<p>

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath, pushing the old, rusty gate open enough for me to slide through. It squeaked loudly, making me cringe a little. I stared at the building I would soon walk into, wondering why I'd wanted to come to one of these in my younger years. Of course, that was before <em>he'd<em> ruined everything. Before that awful flesh-eating tree he'd created had made my parents it's lunch, leaving me alone in this dark world. Thank god it finally withered and died before the rest of my village had met the same fate. After that, they didn't know what to do with me, so after living with the old lady for a while, I'd been transported here... To boarding school.

The outside of the place reminded me of an old castle with it's stained walls and stone gargoyles. Wisteria was tangled around several crumbling pillars and across the eastern walls. It was obviously religious in some way, much to my dismay; I'd never believed in any god and I wasn't intending on starting any time soon. Not that I'd really have much of a choice if they forced me to.

The windows were small circles and ovals, each one illustrated with different religious images. The front doors were made of a fine maghony and were arched, iron bars nailed to them in some sort of pattern. Slowly, I forced myself to trudge towards them doors and knock on them with my brusied knuckles. The bruising is another story, one that will probably come up later.

A fragile, elderly woman answered the door, a huge beam etched on her wrinkled face. Her silvery hair was scrunched into a bun, and her eyes danced as though they belonged to a much younger woman. I easily guessed that she was the school's vicar by the clothes she wore. She bowed her head, thanking god as she let me in. I felt angry words longing to be spoken, but I supressed them, not wanting to hurt this woman's feelings.

"Wait on that chair for a while dear, whilst I get the person you'll be needing." She mumbled, wandering through a doorway. I stared at the antique looking chair, feeling it looked much too holy for me. Perching myself on a wooden stool instead, I waited anxiously for whoever it was I needed, wondering if my suitcases and possessions had already arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, it's short! Oh, and Happy Halloween everyone:D<br>I might be working on several other things tonight since it's only 9pm, and I will _never _sleep tonight because I don't want tomorrow to come. Oh, and for anyone that read my old, unfinished fanfic 'Finding Herself,' I'll be re-writing the first chapter of that tonight:)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Why do I never get inspiration for my dedication fanfics?-_- Like I said, I'm going to try get them all up before I go to my dad's this Friday, if not, they will definitely be up next week.**_

_**Oh, and if you're wondering why Sahlia isn't religious, it's do to with both that she thinks any god is evil because of the innocent people that died in her village, or there is no god to stop people like Nene and make good things happen and watch over people. **_

_**Oh, and this is mostly game based with several anime characters (Bouquet, Andropov, Delphinium, ect.)**_

_**Feel free to Critique/Review/Flame.**_

* * *

><p>"Are you Sahlia?" A high-pitched voice asking, almost making me leap out of my skin. I turned to face the owner of the voice and saw a girl about my age and an older woman beside her. The girl around my age was dressed in the uniform I knew I'd soon be wearing: a white shirt, grey jumper, black and red tie with a cross emblem on, grey skirt and black shoes. I noticed that the girl had made the look her own by rolling up the jumper sleeves, unbuttoning several top buttons of the shirt, much to my disgust, shortened the skirt and added knee-high white socks. The girl had grey-black hair that were tied into two bunches at the side of her head. Her eyes were a strange colour of lavender, shining as she beamed. The older woman wore a smart grey blazer, a white shirt and a matching grey skirt. Her eyes were a very average shade of brown, and she kept glancing at the girl beside her, almost disgusted by what she'd done to her school uniform.<p>

"Um, yes." I said shyly, wondering which of the two had the high voice. It came as no surprise to be the younger of the two.

"I'm Bouquet." She beamed, holding out her hand. I politely shook it, wondering why she was being nice to me. Maybe it was because of the woman beside her.

"Bouquet will be showing you round since you share a dorm with her, Kluke and Zola. Oh, and I'm Miss Bucken, the headmistress of this school." The older woman said loudly, nodding her head then leaving. I scrunched my nose up slightly, a little annoyed by her scramble to leave as fast as possible.

"Um, whose Kluke and Zola?" I asked anxiously, trying to project my voice loud enough for Bouquet to hear.

"Come on, I'll show you." Bouquet beamed, turning on her heels. As she did so, she knocked a delicate vase onto the floor, smashing it into millions of pieces. "Um, let's go." She said quickly, grabbing my wrist. Unsure what to do, I ran along side her, hoping not to get blamed by the mess left behind.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate how my inspiration always comes in small collections and not big ones-_- I'll try to update this ASAP aswell:)<strong>


End file.
